poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kid Trunks
Kid Trunks is the Earthling and Saiyan hybrid son of Bulma and Vegeta, and the older brother of Bulla. Personality As a child during the Majin Buu arc, Trunks is shown to be quite cocky and stingy just like his father, as well as mischievous, most likely due to the fact that this Trunks grew up with his father Vegeta and enjoyed the luxuries of peace, while Future Trunks grew up without Future Vegeta and in an apocalyptic world, causing him to be much more serious and cautious.7 Due to being the heir to Capsule Corporation and being pampered by his family, Trunks grows up to be a spoiled child. Trunks has a combination of both of his parents' personalities: cocky and proud like his father and spoiled and selfish like his mother. He refuses to respect someone he does not like, another trait he shares with his father. This is shown when he disrespects Goku when they first meet, as Trunks believes he is not as strong as his father and again when he wondered why he wasn't present when his father was killed. Later on, Trunks does gain more respect for Goku after seeing Goku's Super Saiyan 3 power in action when holding off Majin Buu. He is shown to be loving towards his parents and grandparents and will not think twice about defending his family. Trunks is very loyal towards his father and thinks highly of him despite his flaws, though this is in part due to Trunks knowing nothing about Vegeta's past as a former enemy, and being ignorant of Vegeta's personal conflict over whether his family or superiority was more important. For example, when Trunks learned of Vegeta's death in the Majin Buu Saga, Trunks blamed Goku for being unconscious at the time, even though Piccolo tried to reveal it was Vegeta responsible for that and allowing Majin Buu's revival before Goku stopped him from doing so. Also, Trunks believed his father to be a hero and vowed to surpass him as a warrior, even though most of the Z Fighters opted to keep Vegeta's past as a villain a secret to protect Trunks from the burden of the truth. This, however, doesn't mean Trunks is not fearful of his father, as Trunks was taught by Vegeta to be obedient and well-mannered, and Trunks admits he is afraid of Vegeta's discipline when he misbehaves. Trunks tends to usually take control over the younger Goten, stating to him numerous times how he is both older and stronger (during childhood). He has a competitive streak and passion for fighting, another trait he inherited from his father, though less aggressive than Vegeta's. He also is proud of his Saiyan heritage, and comes to believe that the Saiyans are the mightiest warrior race ever known. Trunks also shares his mother's love for technology, but he shows little to no interest in inheriting the family business, preferring to train rather than work, although he does so out of respect for his mother and grandfather. In at least the movies, he was also shown to be somewhat crass regarding his taunts, as he proceeded to moon Broly as well as his clone Bio-Broly, and in the latter case also flip the bird at him. Trunks is shown to have an interest in girls as he develops a crush on Mai as well his attraction to her Future counterpart. He is also shown to get jealous when she becomes infatuated ironically with his Future counterpart, though he later has the same reaction upon encountering Future Mai, though he and Mai eventually turn their attention back to each other. Gallery 54fdb16571dd043d969f071585fb0738c43d973d_hq.jpg|Trunks from Dragonball Z Trunks.png|Trunks from Dragonball GT Category:Kieran's adventure team Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Angel Squads Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:Treehouse Comix Adventure Crew Members Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Males Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures allies Category:Characters voiced by Laura Bailey Category:Characters who are female-voiced Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team